Snapespray
by Georgiana1234
Summary: The soundtrack of hairspray mixed with the adolescent life of a trainee Deatheater you say? Better check it out...


Music filled the Slytherin common that morning as Snape stirred gently in his bed. Avery and Knot were woken just before Snape suddenly sat up, bursting into song.

_  
__**Oh, oh, oh  
woke up today  
Feeling the way I always do **_

He went to the mirror and grimaced, removing his hairpins and pink curlers.

_  
__**Oh, oh, oh **_

He grabbed his picture of Lilly from his bedside cabinet and stared into her bright green eyes morosely.

_  
__**Anxious for someone that I can't date  
I think it's too late!**_

He sighed, setting down the pictures and twirled round, tapping his feet to the rhythm of the music as his fellow trainee Deatheaters watched, amazed.

_  
__**That rhythm of sound  
starts calling me down **_

He rushed to the door, clutching the doorframe and stretching out his fingers towards the common room above. 

_**It's like a message from  
far below  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me down  
To the screams and the  
dark that I loathe **_

He whirled around, pulling on his robes in a split second and sauntering up to the common room, a gigantic grin spreading across his face, to the consternation of Lucius Malfoy, who nearly keeled over in surprise. __

_**Good morning Voldemort  
Every day's like an open door**_

He was walking down the corridors now, twirling and tapping along the stone floor, waving merrily at the portraits who stared bemusedly back at him.

_  
__**Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony  
**__  
__**Good morning Voldemort  
And someday when I take to the floor **_

He stood in the middle of the entrance hall; his arms raised high above his head, his eyes wide with excitement.

_  
__**The world's gonna wake up and see  
Voldemort and me  
**__  
__**Oh, oh, oh  
Look at my hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today? **_

He examined his reflection in a goblet at the Slytherin table, a small gaggle of girls standing behind him laughing and sniggering.

_  
__**Oh, oh, oh,  
I've got my potions kit in the front row  
I'm ready to go **_

_He trotted out of the Great hall happily and reached the entrance hall. _

_**The snakes on the floor  
All dance round my door  
they seem to say  
"Snapey, it's up to you"  
So, oh, oh  
Don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true  
**__  
__**Good morning Voldemort**_

He was passing Sir. Kodugan now who looked disgruntled and haggard aloft his pristinely calm pony.

_**  
There's the knight who lives on the wall  
He falls from his horse to the grass  
He wishes me luck on my way to class**__   
__**  
Good morning Voldemort  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Voldemort and me **_

He plopped his bag down in the front row of transfiguration and rested his chin on his palm.  
_  
__**I know every spell  
I know every curse  
I know there's a place which could be worse  
I see all that dark mark smoke shining ahead   
So someone invite me  
Before I drop dead!  
**_

Bursting out of the classroom as the well went he joined his trainee death eaters as they broke into a chorus of: 

_**Before he drops dead!  
**__  
__**So, Oh, Oh**_

Give me a chance  
'Cause when I start to chant I'm a movie star  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something inside of me makes me move   
When i hear that groove  
_  
__**My ma tells me go  
But my love tells me no! **_

He spotted Lilly rushing into a bathroom just ahead and dashed to catch her but was caught by Lucius Malfoy who shook his head.

_  
__**It's like a tearing inside my heart**_

He suddenly looked forlorn but brightened up immediately as he saw all the Deatheaters staring at him.

_**  
Oh, oh, oh  
Don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to start...  
**__  
__**Good morning, good morning  
Waiting for my life to start  
**__  
_The death eaters surrounded him, moving in a ring then raising him above their heads, carrying him through the corridors to the amazement of Sirius Black and James Potter who were headed for defense against the dark arts in the other direction.

_**I love you Voldemort  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony**_

_**And i promise Voldemort  
That someday when  
I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Gonna wake up and see  
Voldemort and me...**_

The death eaters lowered him down and broke in again._  
_**  
**_**Yes, More Or Less We All Agree**_**  
**_  
__**Voldemort and me...**_

He did a back flip, smashing into a suit of armour, the axe fell, nearly hitting a first year. The Deatheaters smiled and clapped._  
__**  
Someday the world  
Is gonna see**__   
__**  
Voldemort and me!!!!!!**__  
_


End file.
